


Sealed with a kiss

by Kuma_Kun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bar, M/M, Singer!Jean, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kun/pseuds/Kuma_Kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is forced to attend a performance in the place of Connie and halfway through he notices the stares he's been receiving looks from the singer.<br/>Jean can't keep his eyes off of Marco and is more than happy to go talk to him after his performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am currently taking requests for one-shots and if you guys have a one-shot plot that you want written please message me on tumblr! I am accepting and doing any and all requests. I am fine with any kind of plot, sex, no sex, and whatever pairing that you want! 
> 
> Here is my ask- http://kaze-no-sasayaki-ga.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Send me some requests!

The harsh northern winds reddened cheeks and noses, and it was unforgiving as it chilled everyone to the bone. Needless to say, Marco did not enjoy the freezing cold weather on his way to Erwin's bar. 

Living in Japan had many benefits, however, the biggest downside that he had found so far was that taking public transportation and walking to places meant you had to endure all types of weather. From rain to sunshine and blizzard to heat wave, Marco had no choice. Unless of course he wanted to get into a taxi. 

Even when bundled up, the cold was inescapable and he mentally screamed at Connie. If it weren't for Connie getting sick and asking him to go to see the band performing at Erwin's bar so Sasha wouldn't be alone, his ass wouldn't be frozen. He could never be truly mad at Connie, seeing as they were good friends, but he was nonetheless irritated and hoped it would be over quickly. 

The bell jangled above his head as he stepped inside shivering. Sasha was easy to spot with the sound of her hearty laugh and tall figure and Marco made way towards her while shedding off the layers of clothes he had on. He held up a finger to Erwin, signaling for one beer and draped his coat, scarf, and thinner coat on the back of the tall chair next to Sasha. 

"Marco!! Oh my god I'm so glad you made it!" She beamed. " You know Connie and I had been planning to see this band for a while and we even bought tickets as soon as Erwin told us they were on sale. I mean it's not as if we're really into their music, but apparently the bassist is Erwin's boyfriend and one of the singers or guitarists I think, I don't know I forgot, but anyways apparently Connie used to be really good friends with them in high school. So you can only guess how upset he was that he could come, but wow I'm so glad that you could come instead!" 

Marco smiled as enthusiastically and widely as possible for a person whose face was frozen. "Yeah! I heard something about that from Connie too, and he really didn't want you to be alone. And besides, I usually only spend time with Connie so I thought it would be a good chance for us to talk." 

Sasha grinned at Marco with her drink in one hand and patted his knee. "Aw, Marco that's so sweet." 

Not knowing how to respond, Marco laughed it off and sent Erwin a relieved looked when he came over to give him his drink and start some small talk. 

The bar wasn't quiet but it wasn't loud, at least not yet. From what he had heard from Connie, the band playing tonight originated from where they lived right now - Yokohama - and were coming back to do small shows for the local fans at varying stages. Just 3 days ago they had a huge performance at a nearby stadium but now, they were performing late night at a popular bar. They alternated between small and large stages purposely to change the mood for each performance and in the end, it worked out quite well. 

 

Marco didn't mind crowds and paid no attention to the flow of people that began to gather around the stage. Instruments were neatly set up and if he had read the information sheet correctly, they should be starting in approximately 10 minutes. 

Sasha tugged at Marco's sleeve and cocked her head towards the crowd near the stage and he simply shook his head. "I'll watch from here." He said, rather loudly to make sure she could hear him. 

"Alright, that's totally fine. I'll just catch up with you later!" She replied, also rather loudly and sauntered off to join the hype. They had talked for quite a bit and Marco even went through 3 beers without realizing since he was so immersed in the conversation. So in all, Marco didn't feel too guilty about staying behind at the bar. 

He felt drowsy from sleep depravation but a bar was no place to sleep so he resisted the urge and rested his head on his hand whilst waiting for the performance to start. He was a bit startled at the loud cheers when the band members walked onto the stage with smiles on their faces. Well, all except for one. The singer had a sour expression that made Marco want to laugh, which he of course covered with a cough and a shy smile. 

Jean on the other hand, was utterly unamused as he sat in his chair before his mic and large crowd of onlookers. He was tired, bored, and as much as he loved music, he was not in the mood. His eyes wandered over the sea of bland faces that he honestly couldn't tell apart. There were too many people and the rest of the bar was open for the most part since everyone that came tonight was for the band. His bangs were no longer covering his face and he could not hide and detested the ogling stares he got. Was his hair cut really that bad? 

 

His focus was on the bar that was on the other side of the stage and he distracted himself by looking at the various drinks on the shelf and trying to figure out who was drinking what while Eren talked on and on to the eager crowd. Some of the people at the bar glanced up towards the stage and realized that they would be starting their first song soon, and the majority got up from the counter and joined the ever growing crowd. A single person remained attached to the bar and Jean fumed inside his head, knowing he would confront whoever the hell that was.

'Why the hell would you come to my performance and just sit at the bar!?' He thought. How rude. 

Jean was yanked back to the task at hand when Eren announced the title of their first song and they began to perform. Jean sang intensely as always, as did the other band members. 

Although he was focused, Jean's eyes would dart back to the hunched over figure sitting alone at the bar. His eyes would shift back towards him throughout each song and would stay fixated on him while the other band members talked to the crowd. He had lost count of how many songs they had played and preoccupied himself with trying to imagine what the guy's face looked like. Judging from the attire of black skinny Jean's and a soft looking solid colored shirt, it was a guy. 

 

Sometime during the 3rd and 4th song, Marco turned around his his seat to take a look at the band that was causing such a reaction among the fans. He had been listening all along and didn't think the music was bad but it certainly wasn't what he usually listened to (he's a more classical music type). The sour faced, but attractive singer had caught his interest earlier and made his slightly drunk and fuzzy mind want to talk to him. Not now of course, the guy was currently staring intently at him while singing perfectly in rhythm. For a moment, Marco thought he was drunk and seeing things but indeed, the drummer was looking straight at Marco and didn't break eye contact when Marco turned back around from checking that the guy wasn't looking at something behind him. 

A dopey grin was plastered on Marco's face as he put his beer bottle to the side and stared back at Jean. Jean nearly lost himself in the fields of freckles on the guy, who might he add was cuter than any girl or guy he had dated so far, and he was slightly late on his next entrance. He didn't dare break eye contact with the freckled cutie and sang in his direction for the rest of the song. 

3 songs later and a lot of talking from the other band members, Jean downed a whole bottle of water and let out a sigh of relief. He sang his heart out just now and he did it all while staring at Marco the entire time. 

Haphazardly throwing his bottle towards the nearest trashcan, he wiped the water off his mouth with the back of his hand and determinedly walked towards the bar.

"I'll take 2 shots." Jean said to Erwin. 

 

Sasha had not come back after the performance was done and Marco was beginning to become drowsy once again. After the excitement of having a staring contest with the singer, he was now feeling the exhaustion of the day and realized how late it was. He was startled when he heard the request to Erwin, the voice was close to him and surprised him. 

"Can I sit next to you?" Jean asked, patting himself on the back for sounding so calm, collected, and smooth. 

"Hm? Sure..." Marco's eyelids fluttered and he didn't think twice about saying yes or looking at whoever was next to him. It was only when Erwin passed him of the shots that the guy next to him. 

"Oh... Um...." 

Jean raised his shot glass up and smirked at Marco. "What, am I not allowed to but you a drink even though you were staring at me during the whole performance?" 

Whether it was the alcohol that was still in his system or if it was the singer's words, Marco wasn't sure but his face was red and all of the sudden, he was nervous. 

"Um... Thank you, but I think I've had enough to drink for tonight." Marco politely declined. 

Jean looked at Marco incredulously, "Oh come on, you can always take a taxi home, and it's only one shot, you'll be alright." 

 

"N-no, really, it's alright.... I don't even know you so I can't accept. I would feel bad." Marco fidgeted with the hem of his v-neck shirt and looked away. 

"My name is Jean Kirstein, I'm 23, I have high alcohol tolerance, I'm the lead singer of our band, my favorite color is blue, and you are my type. There now you know me." He deadpanned. 

Marco was stunned into silence at the bold words and quietly responded. "My name is um Marco Bodt." 

Jean smiled at the shyness of Marco and nudged the shot glass into his hand. Uncertainty shadowed Marco's features but he didn't want to ruin Jean's mood any further so without any more complaints, he drank the contents of the glass at the same time as Jean. 

"Thank you." Marco said politely. 

"You're welcome." Jean winked. "So Marco, you know a lot about me so why don't you tell me more about yourself?" 

The conversation blossomed and they continued to talk for the next hour and a half until a sleep wave hit Marco and he was no longer able to stay awake. His head rested on the countertop and he looked peaceful while sleeping. 

When Erwin came by to collect their glasses, Jean stopped him from leaving to ask a question. 

"Hey, do you have a back room or something that this guy could go sleep in for a while?" 

Erwin smiled politely, "I'm sorry, we don't. And even if I did I would advise that Marco wake up. The last train leaves in about 20 minutes and he won't be able to get home. If you could wake him up, that would be great." 

"No, it's fine, I can drive him home." Jean pulled out a $20 to pay and slid it over to Erwin before putting his jacket on. He tapped Marco's shoulder and he drowsily raised his head. Jean half carried and half led Marco out the door, Marco in one hand and Marco's jackets in the other. 

He placed Marco in the back seat where he immediately curled up in a ball and began to sleep and Jean started the car so the heater would turn on. When he made the journey from the front seat to the back seat, he shivered from the cold and quickly opened the door and slid inside. 

 

While examining Marco's face, he placed his head on his lap and stroked his hair gently. He couldn't start driving anywhere since Marco never told him his address and he much preferred spending alone time with him over driving him home and having to say goodbye. He counted the freckles on Marco's face to kill time, but he eventually gave up once he reached 60. 

The wind was picking up speed outside and the loud howling disturbed Marco and he cracked one eye open to see what the sound was. Instead of finding out that it was the wind, he found out that he was in a car and he abruptly sat up in panic. 

"Whoa. Hey, calm down." Jean rubbed Marco's back. 

"Jean?" He looked confused and felt an embarrassment that was there before come to surface. The alcohol had worn off and he was now clear minded. 

"I'm gonna drive you home because the last train left like 10 minutes ago. Is that alright?" 

"U-um yeah no I mean. Are you sure? I would really appreciate it put if it's out of your way then I can take a cab home." He didn't want to impose and he sure as hell didn't want to leave a bad impression. 

Jean rolled his eyes, "When a guy is offering you a ride home it probably means they want to spend more time with you because they're interested." 

Marco's cheeks felt hot and he was sure that his face was pink. "O-okay...."

They moved up to the front quickly and he told Jean his address and the general direction to head in before Jean drove off. The car ride home consisted of a continuation of their conversation earlier Marco often laughed at the things Jean said. 

However, once they reached Marco's house, they both became silent. They were parked in front of his house and Marco was about to say thank you when Jean grabbed a sharpie that was in the cup holder and grabbed Marco's hand. 

He giggled as Jean wrote something on his arm, he couldn't help that he was incredibly ticklish. When Jean was done he inspected his arm. In messy hand writing the name Jean Kirstein and a phone number was written underneath. Marco did not become pink this time. He was completely red. 

Chuckling at Marco's reaction, his hand reached out to cup Marco's cheek and guided him closer to his own face. Both their hearts were pounding and Marco could feel his pulse picking up. He squeezed his eyes shut and was afraid he was still drunk, his mind felt hazy and it all seemed surreal. 

In a split second Jean closed the gap between them, sealing their lips. Marco tipped his head to the side to deepen the kiss and the other happily complied. It started off as a slow and light kiss but gradually turned hot and heavy when Marco began to open his mouth up for Jean and he slipped his tongue into Marco's mouth. 

Marco moaned quietly from the way Jean's tongue wrapped around his and from being yanked closer by the hips. Jean got bolder and his hand slid down to Marco's ass and he gripped tightly, getting another moan out of Marco. They broke away from the kiss, out of breath and dizzy. 

Jean stared at Marco's red and swollen lips that were still wet and the excited look in his eyes. He could only describe the look as 'hot mess'. 

"T-thanks for the um ride home. I-I should get going though." Marco stammered. He resisted the urge to bury his face into his hands and reached for the door handle. Jean leaned over and pecked Marco's cheek.

"Call me okay? Maybe we can go for coffee tomorrow." He handed Marco his things from the backseat and watched as Marco fumbled out of the car. 

"Yeah that sounds great.... Um good night Jean." Marco shyly looked down, not being able to face jean after what happened. 

"Good night Marco." Jean smiled and made sure Marco got into his house safely before driving off.


End file.
